The Amazing Race DBL III
This is the third season of the Emmy Award winning show The Amazing Race, hosted by Declive on RFF. Leaderboard Race Summary Leg 01 (US to Canada) *New York City, NY (Cliffside Park). (Starting Line) * New York City, NY, United States to Ottawa, Canada *Ottawa (Rideau Canal) *Ottawa (Byward Market) *Ottawa (Parliament Hill). In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Winter or Spring. In Winter, teams transported ice statues from the WinterLude festival, on a soapbox cart. If they delivered without damaging the statue, they would receive the next clue. In Spring, teams should collect as much flowers as they could from the neirby park. Once they think they had enough, they would go to a table and make 5 bouquets with tulips to receive their next clue. Additional Task *'In the Rideau Canal, teams had to kayak to their next clue.' Leg 02 (Canada) *Ottawa, Canada 'to Montreal, '''Canada ' *Montreal (Gilles Villeneuve Circuit) *Montreal (Toqué Restaurant) *Montreal (Île des Soeurs) '''In this leg's Roadblock , one team member had to beat a pro racer's lap on the circuit. Once they've done it, they should perform more 50 laps to receive their next clue. This leg's Detour was Take the Order or Take the Liver. In Take the Order, teams should dress as waiters and correctly translate six orders in french to receive their next clue. In Take the Liver, teams should get the perfect cooking of a foie gras. Once they've done it, they should taste it to receive the next clue. Leg 03 (Canada to Ireland) * Montreal, Canada '''to Dublin, '''Ireland * Dublin (Old Jameson Distillery) * Dublin (Grafton Street) * Dublin (Grange Golf Club) * Wicklow (Wicklow Mountains National Park) In this leg's first roadblock, one team member had to dress as Rory McIlroy and than score in four golfing holes to get their next clue. On the second roadblock, one team member had to skip down to its underwears and go on a circuit slipping through mud and pole vaulting, while holding a four leaf clover. Once they reached the end of the rainbow, they would get the next clue - and a pot of gold! Additional Task * In the Old Jameson Distillery, teams picked a bottle of whiskey. Than they had to go on foot to the Grafton Street and make people taste their whiskey to 200ml. Once they thought they completed the task, teams headed back to the Old Jameson Distillery to get their next clue. Leg 04 (Ireland to France) * Dublin, Ireland '''to Toulouse, '''France * Toulouse (Airbus) * Toulouse (Cafe Theatre Les-Minimes) * Toulouse (Basilique de Saint-Sernin) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between By Air or By Land. In By Air, teams had to go to the airplane simulator and successfully land a plane each to receive their next clue. In By Land, one team member had to drive a small airplane and park it on a designated spot. Than, the other team member would drive a small truck and fuel the plane with a big hose to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member would receive an item. Than, he had to dress as a mime and perform in 1 minute to their partner. If he understends the item, they would get their next clue! If the partner failed to get their item in three tries, the team would incurr a 1 hour penalty. At the Pit Stop, teams were told to keep racing. Leg 05 (France) * Toulouse (Basilique de Saint Sernin) * Saissac (Chateau de Saissac) * Narbonne (Abbaye de Fontfroide) * Narbonne (Roman L'Horreum) * Narbonne (Palais des Archeveques) In this leg's first Roadblock, one team member should correcly build a old roman chariot to receive their next clue. In the second Roadblock, the member who did not performed the first should go inside the L'Horreum and face an giant labyrinth. Their clue awaited for them on the exit. Leg 06 (France to Hungary) * Toulouse, France '''to Budapest, '''Hungary * Budapest (Margaret Island) * Budapest (Danubius Grand Hotel) * Budapest (Palatinus Bath) * Budapest (Buda Castle) In this leg's Intersection, teams paired up on 2 teams of 4 and battled on a Tug of War contest, with the losing team incurring a 20-minutes penalty. In the leg's Detour, teams had to choose between Shoot to Explode or Eat to Explode. In Shoot to Explode, teams had to find the hotel's backyard and than shoot four targets in four specific places of their bodies to explode the target and get their next clue. In Eat to Explode, teams had to find the hotel's kitchen and than eat tradicional hungarian sausages. For each sausage they eat, one is thrown inside a giant baloon. Once the baloon explodes, they received the next clue. On this leg's Roadblock, one team member should choose an instructor and make a water aerobics routine for the old ladies. ''' Leg 07 (Hungary to Mozambique) * Budapest, '''Hungary '''to Maputo, '''Mozambique * Maputo (Aldeia de Crianças SOS) * Boane (Instituto Agrário de Boane) * Boane (Barragem de Pequenos Libombos) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to solve a crossword to receive their next clue. In this leg's Detour, teams chosed between Cotton or Sugar. In Cotton, teams had to extract enough cotton from the plantations to reach 500 grams. After that, they must expose the cotton in the sun for 15 minutes, and than wash it to receive their next clue. In Sugar, teams had to burn the sugar cane and then cut 100 medium pieces of cane to receive their next clue. Leg 08 (Mozambique) * Boane (Barragem de Pequenos Libombos) to Ibo Island * Ibo Island (Bela Vista River Lodge) * Ibo Island (Flight Landing Spot) * Niassa (Niassa National Reserve) * Niassa (Niassa National Reserve - Hunting Block B) In this leg's Detour, teams chosed between Fishing or Camping. In Fishing, teams had to go to the fishing boats and pick a net. Heading to the sea, they had to caught at least five fish to get their next clue. In Camping, teams had to correctly set two tents to get their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to help locals to extract and old elephant's teeth to receive their next clue. Leg 09 (Mozambique to India) * Niassa (Niassa National Reserve) to Lilongwe, Malawi * Lilongwe (Lilongwe International Airport) to Mumbai, India * Mumbai (Snow World) * Mumbai (Kanheri Caves) * Mumbai (Santoshi Mata Temple) In this leg's Detour, teams chosed between Human Bowling or Human Curling. In Human Bowling, one team member must go inside a giant ball chasing the other team member, who must run through a market course. Once both team members have escaped the one who it's in the ball, they will get their next clue. In Human Curling, one team member must jump inside a buoy and roll until they hit a bullseye. Once both team member have done it, they will get their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to correctly translate a brahmi inscription to get their next clue. Leg 10 (India) * Mumbai (Canara Bank) * Thane (Telebrands India) * Thane (Tower of Silence) * Dombivili (SSS Renewable Energy) * Dombivili (Ganesh Ghat) In this leg's Detour, teams chosed between On Camera or On Stage. In On camera, teams have to get into the filming of a local news as hosts of the show. Reading the lines on a computer screen ahead of them, they must present the show without making any mistakes. Some blank spaces will appear on the screen, making teams have to improvise and come out with something that will make sense to the context too. If they get it correct, they will receive the next clue. In On Stage, teams must get into the closet of the Telebrands India and search for outfits that would match for the weather and for the host ladies. If their match gets approved, they will receive the next clue. In this leg's Roablock, one team member had to correctly build and install a solar panel to get their next clue. Leg 11 (India to Taiwan) * Mumbai (Mumbai International Airport) to Taipei, Taiwan (Taipei International Airport) * Taipei (Science Education Center) * Taipei (Maokong Cable Car) * Taipei (Yongkang Street - Da'an District) * Taipei (North Gate) In this leg's first Roadblock, one team member had to solve two puzzles to turn on two unconnected robots. Once the robots were fixed, they would start dancing and teams would get their next clue. In this leg's second roadblock, one team member had to spot a clue from the gondola to discover their next destination.